1. Field of the Invention
The invention comprises a dispenser for fluid to pasty masses, having a pump chamber with an outlet valve. The pump chamber consists of an upper pump chamber part and a lower pump chamber part, which can be moved, relative to one another, for a pumping process.
2. The Prior Art
Such dispensers have already become known in multiple configurations. As an example, reference is made to European Patent No. EP 0 520 315 A1.
In the case of the known dispenser, an undesirable exit of mass sometimes occurs as the result of a movement of the pump chamber parts relative to one another, triggered by a severe vibration or the like. It is true that transport locking devices are already known in this regard, but in the case of these devices, a corresponding adjustment of the dispenser must be made.